el amor del rudo
by Sara Mury 11
Summary: ¿que pasaría si el mas fuerte de la familia Hamato se enamora? ¿cambiaría su actitud?¿sentirá ella lo mismo que EL siente por ella? lo se el summary es penoso pero den me una oportunidad contiene RXOC MXOC LXK Y DXA
1. Chapter 1

**El amor del rudo**

Era un viernes por la noche cuando los chicos estaban patrullando como siempre y vieron que los krang estaban robando algo de un laboratorio abandonado, entonces fueron a intervenir. Leo le dijo a Raph y a Donnie que fueran tras de tres de los krangs que se estaban escapando con el láser. Cuando derribaron a los krangs Donnie y Raph, volvieron pero antes de volver Raph vió en una ventana a una chica con el pelo castaño rojizo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos eran de color ambar, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo era delgado, llevaba puesto unas mallas negras y una camiseta corta de color verde agua muy claro. Entonces Raph se quedó embobado y empezó a acercarse más para poder verla mejor. En ese momento la abuela la llamó para que entrera diciendo...

-Alice entra ya que vas a resfriarte

y ella le dijo...

-ya voy abuela – cerrando la ventana

En ese momento Raph se dió cuenta de que se había enamorado de aquella chica llamada Alice.(NP: que bonitoo)

Cuando llegó con sus hermanos se fueron a la guarida y durante esa noche y el día siguiente Donnie empezó a notar que a su hermano mayor le pasaba algo. Así que le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a su laboratorio para que Raph le contara que le pasaba. Al llegar a su laboratorio Raph le contó que le había pasado la noche anterior. Le dijo que cuando había visto a esa chica sintió que el tiempo se paraba a su alrededor, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa y cuando la miraba el corazón se le aceleraba. Entonces Donnie empezó a reírse y Raph le miró con cara de asesino y le preguntó que por que se reía. Donnie le dijo que se reía porque nunca pensó que Raph se enamoraría (NP: yo tampoco lo pensé jeje) este solo le dijo que esta noche iría a verla otra vez.

EN EL PATRULLAJE NOCTURNO...

Leo: chicos¿ porque no nos separamos ya que no hay nada esta noche?

Chicos: si

Leo: ok quedamos en este mismo sitio en una hora y si pasa algo cogemos el T-phone

Raph: lo que tu digas jefe

y dicho esto los chicos se fueron...

CON RAPH...

Raph había llegado a la casa de Alice y vió que ella estaba en la azotea del edificio con su abuela entrenando artes marciales ( ninjitsu) Raph se quedó viendo como entrenaba con una katana muy bonita ,hacía todo tipos de movimientos, perfectos,no tenía ningún error hasta que la abuela le dijo que se enfretara a ella...

Abuela: Alice cada vez lo haces mejor

Alice: gracias abu

Abuela: bien ahora te enfrentaras a mí

Alice: hai sensei

En eso las dos se colocaron una enfrente de la otra, cada una con una postura de combate. Alice empezó dando patadas altas intentando darle a su sensei pero era en vano ya que el sensei las esquivo todas cogiendole la pierna. Alice solo tenia una pierna en el suelo mientras la otra la sostenia su sensei ,en ese momento Alice levantó su otra pierna para hacer un mortal hacia atrás y darle al sensei en la cara cosa que logro y su sensei retrocedió unos pasos mientras Alice aterrizó en el suelo con las piernas separadas y los puños cerrados delante de la cara. La abuela vio que hora era y …

Abuela: muy bien cielo pero tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para mañana que ahora tengo que ir al trabajo (la abuela trabajaba enseñando ninjitsu a chicos y chicas de 20 y 21 años)

Alice: vale

entonces Raph ,que estaba embobado mirándola,vio como se quedó sola en aquella azotea y quiso acercarse más para poder verla mejor (NP: grave error jaja lo que hace el amor)

pero Raph no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón y tropezó dejandose ver por Alice. Alice que estaba ''meditando'' se giró , vió a Raph y corriendo sacó su katana apuntandole a la cabeza y Raph que estaba en el suelo tirado (NP:pobrecitooo T.T)...

Alice: a que vienes especie... de chico-tortuga ninja?

Raph:yo solo pasaba por aquí y ya pudes guardar la katana que no voy ha hacerte daño

alice guardo la katana y ayudo a Raph a levantarse...

Alice:entonces...hola me llamo Alice Tanaka y tu?

Raph: hola yo soy Raphael pero puedes decirme Raph es el apodo que me dieron mis hermanos

Alice:hay más como tú?

Raph: si somos 4 y mi padre es una rata mutante …

y asi siguió contandole toda su historia a Alice mientras que ella le escuchaba muy atentemente y cuando Raph terminó de contarle la historia...

Raph: y eso es todo y tu que hay de ti?

Alice: bueno yo soy hija única, vivo com mis abuelos ya que mi madre murio cuando yo era muy pequeña (2 años )ellos me acogieron como si fuera su propia hija y me enseñaron artes marciales como hicieron con mi madre. Yo vivia en japon pero hace dos meses nos mudamos aquí a New York y esta es mi historia.

Raph: wow y que hay de tu padre? no lo has mencionado

Alice:(_empezando a entristecerse)_bueno...él era un HDP fue él el que mató a mi madre. El era muy agresivo , carecia de piedad y compasion y cuando yo naci no le hizo mucha gracia y una noche cuando yo tenia 2 años empezó a pegarle a mi madre (_enpezando a llorar) _(cosa que a Raph no le gustaba) la dejo insconciente en el suelo yo etaba en mi cama, se hacercaba ami para matarme pero mi madre que había llegado a tiempo se interpuso entre la katana de mi padre y yo ,mi padre la dejo en el suelo desangrandose y ami me miro, yo solo le mire con odio ,tristeza y desconfianza mientras me baje de la cama para ir hacia mi madre dejando a mi padre detras de mi solo me inportaba mi madre. Cuando mire hacia detras el me dijo que volveria a por mi y luego se fue por la ventana dejandome ami y a mi madre solas. Despues mi abuela vino con mi abuelo y me vio tirada en el suelo com mi fallecida madre. Despues de eso mis abuelos me entrenaron para ser la mejor kunoichi del mundo para poder protegrme de mi padre.

Cuando Alice termino de contarle su trágica historia a Raph este la abrazó y ella le correspondio...

Alice: (_dejando de llorar y apartandose de Raph)_gracias por escucharme Raph

Raph: no hay porque darlas para eso estan los amigos

Alice:entonces somos amigos?

Raph:por supuesto que si (_sonriendole)_

Alice:(_tambien le sonrie)_entonces mañana nos volvemos a ver?

Raph: claro, por que no?

Entonces Alice se fue para su piso y Raph a donde quedo con los demas pero antes de irse le dio un beso a Raph cerca muy cerca de los labios y luego se fue diciendo:

-buenas noches Raph

este se quedo paralizado no podia moverse de lo rojo que estaba pero reacciono al escuchar el T-phone. Era Leo

preguntandole donde estaba...

Leo: Raph donde estas?

Raph:llegando a la guarida y vosotros?

Leo:nosotros tambien nos vemos alli (_cuelga)_

Raph:_(cuelga tambien y se va )_

EN LA GUARIDA...

Raph entra muy feliz cosa que a los demas no se les pasa por alto...

Leo:por qué estas tan feliz?

Mickey:es verdad hermano que te ocurre?

Donnie:_(seguro que fue a ver a Alice)_quieres contarnos algo Raph?(pregunto con una cara de picardia)

Raph:no tengo porque dar explicaciones adios

dicho esto se fue a su habitacion...

**pensamientos de Raph**

Alice, ya estoy impaciente por verte mañana (_suspira y sonrie) _

Raph: te quiero

y dicho esto se quedo dormido

**fin de los pensamientos de Raph**

Al dia siguiente, despues del entrenamiento, todos estaban haciendo lo que cada uno hacia: Splinter meditando, Leo viendo heroes del espacio, Raph estaba ''leyendo'' sus comics, Donnie en el laboratorio haciendo quien sabe que y Mickey jugando con la consola. En eso llega April...

April: hola chicos

Donnie:(_casi callendose para saludarla_) ho-la Apr-il

Mickey y Leo: holaa

Raph:...(_sigue ''leyendo'' sus comics)_

April: que os contais chicos?

Mickey: estoy en el nivel 15 de super mario bros

Leo: estoy en un maraton de heroes del espacio

Donnie:estoy reparando a metalhead

**yo: aaaaaah con que eso es lo que hacias **

**Donnie:si ¬¬**

**Raph:que pensaba que hacia donnie en su laboratorio?**

**Yo:...**

**Mickey: Jajajaja yo tambien pensaba eso jajajaja**

**Leo: shhh callense y sigue escribiendooo que qiero saber que pasa com migo ahora**

**Raph: callate lelonardo que esta historia va sobre MÍ**

**Leo:pero yo tambien salgo ja**

**Raph: (_pegandole en la cara)_pero soy yo el que me enamoro aquí**

**Yo:si de mi jajaja que mono Raph al fin lo afirmas jajaja**

**Mickey, Donnie y Leo: jajajajajajajaja es verdad jajajajajajajaja**

**Raph: CALLENSEEEEEEE y tu sigue escribiendoooo**

**Yo: vale vale amor mio uy he dicho esto en voz alta?**

**Los chicos: SI**

**yo: bueno sigo escribiendo **

raph:...

april: raph raph ¡RAPH!

raph: que que pasa

leo:no nos escuchabas

mickey: si tio estabas pero no estabas

april:si raph que es lo que te ocurre?

Raph:a mi no me pasa nada adios.

En ese momento se va a su cuarto y april le sigue...

april: raph que te pasa? a mi me lo puedes decir

raph: es que... me...he...enamorado...de...una...chica

april: cuentemelo absolutamente TODO

raph: esta bien hace dos dias vi a una chica en la ventana de su casa y me enamore de ella, ayer la fui a visitar y me vio lo extraño es que cuando me vio no se austo de mi apariencia y luego le conte nuestra historia y ella la suya a mi y al despedirnos me dio un beso aquí (_tocandose con la mano donde le beso)_ y hoy la voy a aver otra vez

april:que bien y como se llama esa chica?

Raph: se llama Alice Tanaka

april: Alice Tanaka?

Raph: si ¿la conoces?

April: si esta en mi clase y es amiga mia

Raph: pero no le digas a Alice que me gusta vale?

April: tranquilo que no soy imbecil

Raph: gracias

april: de nada (_llendose)_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Todos estaban desayunando en la cocina cuando...

Leo:hombre por fin te levantas

Raph:callate lelonardo

Splinter:no insultes a tu hermano que es de mala educacion

Mickey:si tio que mal educado u.u

Raph:(sentandose a su lado y pegandole) dejame en paz

Mickey: auch (sobandose la cabeza) bruto

Splinter(negando con la cabeza igual que Donnie y Leo) bueno me retiro os espero para el entrenamiento Adios

todos:adios sensei


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaa este es el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia. Siento no haberme presentado en el otro capítulo**

**pero era nueva aquí y estaba un ''poquito'' perdida pero bueno ya le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto jeje. Y GRACIAS por los reviews me animan un montón. Por cierto las tortugas no me pertenecen yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

**Y ahora el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 2: sentimientos**

Todos estaban en el dojo para poder entrenar cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar...

Splinter:bueno chicos hoy lucharan por parejas

chicos:Hai sensei

Splinter:bien Leonardo y Michelangello contra Raphael y Donatello. !Aime¡ (NP:no se como se escribe)

Los chicos estaban en posición de ataque el primero en empezar fue Raph ,que con un puñetazo derribó a Leo. Luego Donnie fue y le dio una patada a Mickey en la cara pero este la esquivó dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Cuando Mickey aterrizó en el suelo, Donnie, con su bastón Bo, aprovechó el momento y lo derribó dándole en el estómago. Ahora era el turno de los dos últimos, claramente ganó Raph.

Splinter:!Yame¡ muy bien hijos mios lo habéis hecho bien ahora me voy a meditar se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.

Chicos: Hai sensei

**Raph: que fuerte soy (enseñando sus bíceps)**

**Yo: si jijijiji...( embobada y con corazones en los ojos)**

**Leo: (a los otros) eh que le pasa a sara? **

**Donnie: creo que se a ''bloqueado'' no se si me entendeis ( señalando a Raph todavía en la misma pose de antes)**

**Leo y Mickey: si **

**Raph: chicos ,que le pasa? (mirandome) hey Sara despiertaaaaaaaa!**

**Yo:que eh que pasa?**

**Raph:en que estabas pensando? **

**Yo: en nada, en nada porque iba yo ha pensar en ti?je je **

**Los demás: (palmface)**

**Raph: que ?**

**Yo: nada nada, bueno sigo escribiendo**

**Raph: no ahora me lo explicas**

* * *

**Yo:...**

Dicho esto los chicos se fueron a la sala ha esperar a la hora del patrullaje...

**en el patrullaje nocturno...**

pasaron horas hasta que...

Donnie:que raro que no halla habido nada en estos últimos días

Leo:si tienes razón vámonos a casa ya

Raph:esta bien...

**en la guarida**

Raph: bueno me voy a ''dormir'' adiós.

Y se va a su cuarto. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Raph se escapó para irse con Alice, salió con mucho sigilo hacia la puerta y luego subió a la superficie.

**En la casa de Alice**

Alice esperaba ansiosa a Raph, la razón que ella desde que lo vio siente que puede confiar en él y que aunque sea una tortuga mutante es MUY guapo, fuerte y que esos ojos verdes esmeralda la despistan...

Raph:Hola Alice

Alice:(saliendo de sus pensamientos) hola Raph

Raph:bueno y que quieres hacer?

Alice:pues vamos a quedarnos en mi cuarto hablando de la vida?

Raph:jajaja vale

Dicho esto se fueron por la escalera de incendios hasta la ventana de su cuarto...

Alice:bueno llegamos

Raph:que bonito

Alice:gracias :)

El cuarto de Alice estaba pintado como el mar, tenia las paredes verde-azules y blancas. Tenía un puf (NP:como el que tiene Raph en la serie) de color marrón un poco oscuro, estanterías con muchos libros, una cama donde cabían dos personas, una mesa-escritorio con una tortuguita en su pecera y una televisión.

Raph: y de que quieres hablar?

Alice:pues habla me de ti por ejemplo...que te gusta?

Raph:pues me gusta patear culos, el skate, la pizza, el heave metal, los sai, las motos... Y a ti?

Alice:bueno a mi me gusta el skate, las motos, la katana y el jutte, la pizza, leer comics y me encanta hablar con Sweety

Raph: vaya tenemos muchas cosas en común jajaja, y quien es Sweety?

Alice:Sweety es mi tortuguita(yendo a por su tortuga)ves saluda a Raph anda

Raph:jajaja hola Sweety(acariciando la cabecita de la tortuguita)

Alice:parece que le gustas como a mí...osea como mi amigo jejeje... ¿no hace calor aquí?

Raph:(la mira extraño) em...

Alice:(más roja que un tomate) nada nada...oye quieres entrenar?

Raph:vale pero que sepas que te voy a ganar

Alice: ja, eso es lo que tu quisieras guapo

Así empezaron a luchar sin armas y sin hacerse daño Alice empezó dándole un puñetazo a Raph en la cara pero este lo esquivó dándole a ella uno en el estomago, cosa que le hizo retroceder. Alice no se rindió y le atacó con una patada en la cara y Raph se cayó al suelo. Alice aprovechó, se puso encima inmovilizándole y le dijo en el oído muy sensualmente...

Alice: te gané guapo ;)

Raph:(sonrojado) no estés tan segura

Ahora en un imprevisto Raph estaba encima de Alice y sus caras estaban muy cerca, y cada milésima de segundo más cerca hasta que...los dos se estaban besando, Raph no se lo podía creer y Alice tampoco los dos estaban besando a la/el chica/o al que querían. Cuando se separaron no sabían que decir hasta que...

Raph:quiere ser mi novia?

Alice:claro que si Raphael, por cierto ya que vamos a salir...puedo conocer a tus hermanos?

Raph:supongo que sí

Alice:vale pues mañana cuando vengas te traes a tus hermanos

Raph: esta bien, bueno me voy cielo que ya es tarde

Alice:jo, lo se mis abuelos vienen ahora de trabajar así que (besa a Raph) hasta mañana amor

Raph: hasta mañana(se va)

**Buenoo se que es más corto que el anterior pero es que mi imaginación viene cuando le da la gana jajaja. En el próximo capítulo Leo, Donnie y Mickey conocerán a Alice y se enterarán de que ella conoce a el clan del pie no se lo pierdan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa mi queridos lectores aquí os traigo el tercer cap de mi historia. Por cierto he escrito otra historia "amores neoyorkinos" en esa no voy a ir tan rápido como en esta jejeje. En fin gracias por los reviews me ayudan muchoooo. Y ahora el capítulo.**

En el momento en que Raph se fue a la guarida tropezó con una piedra y se cayó de un edificio de 9 pisos. En ese momento se despertó en su cama de golpe...

Raph: vaya solo era un sueño y que sueño. Bueno (mira el reloj) ya son las 8:00am a entrenar.

Dicho esto se fue para el dojo a entrenar...

**en el entrenamiento**

Raph(por alguna razón que todo el mundo sabe cual es) llegó el primero al dojo, donde Splinter ya los esperaba...

S: donde están tus hermanos Raphael?

R:no sé sensei al parecer soy yo el que me he levantado el primero.

S: al parecer si hijo mío...bueno ve a despertar a tus hermanos

R:no hay problema sensei(en ese momento llegan los demás) jo yo quería despertarles...porras

S:hijos mios porque tan tarde?

D:bueno(empuja a Leo para que hable)

L: verás sensei nos quedamos dormidos jeje

S: muy bien...tendrán una hora de entrenamiento más vosotros tres!

D,M y L: hai sensei

S:muy bien empiezen a luchar el que quede de pie será el ganador...

Después de decir esto todos se pusieron a pelear unos con los otros, Raph venció a Leo, Mickey venció a Donnie, solo quedaron ellos dos y el ganador fue... Mickey?

Splinter: muy bien Michelangello, Raphael no te distraígas entendido

Raph: hai sensei

S: bien se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy les levanto el castigo pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

D,M y L: hai

S: Raphael puedo hablar con tigo?

R: claro sensei de que quieres hablar?

S: se lo que te pasa y puedes decírmelo quiero oírlo de ti por si me equivoco

R: esta bien es que el otro día vi a una chica que me gustó, al día siguiente la volví a ver pero esta vez me tropecé cayendo a su lado, ella me vió y nos presentamos y tal. Hoy hemos vuelto a quedar para vernos.

S: umm... como se llama esa chica que te gusta?

R: Alice Tanaka

S: Tanaka eh? Bien puedes traerla aquí para poder conocerla?

R: supongo que sí a menos que ella diga que no.

S: vale vale bueno pues hoy si ella quiere puede venir, y ya puedes irte con tus hermanos.

R: hai

Raph se fue a la sala de estar

Splinter: vaya Alice cuanto tiempo (con una sonrisa nostálgica)

**en la sala de estar...**

Leo veía héroes del espacio, Donnie estaba en el laboratorio y Mikey estaba en la cocina.(NP:que peligro jijiji) Cuando Raph entró se fue corriendo al laboratorio para decirle a Donnie lo de Alice...

R: Donnie!

D: Que pasa?

R: sensei se ha enterado de lo de Alice y me ha dicho que puedo traerla para que la conozcáis

D:en serio? Que bien, entonces esta noche voy a conocer a mi cuñada

R: ja ja que gracioso.

D: perdón, perdón

Así pasó toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de ir a patrullar. En el patrullaje a Donnie se le ocurrió una escusa para que se pudieran separar y así Raph podría ir con Alice. Pero...

**Con Mikey...**

Mickey iba saltando de edificio en edificio cuando en un balcón de una casa vio una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que su pelo que estaba jugando con el nuevo videojuego de su nintendo, estaba muy centrada en su juego y tenia una caja de pizza a su lado casi terminada.  
A Mickey le gustó esa chica y quería conocerla mejor, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a conocerla...  
Mickey: Hola( saluda con una gran sonrisa)  
Chica: (extrañada)hola quien eres tú ?  
M: soy Michelangello, llámame Mickey y tú?  
Chica: me llamo Sofia pero dime sofi. Por cierto cuantos años tienes pareces de 14 o 15 años

Mikey: si tengo 15 y tú

Sofia: oh que mayor yo tengo 13 jeje

Mikey: vaya y a que juegas?

Sofia: a Mario Kart es mi juego favorito

Mikey: en serio? Ese también es mi juego favorito

Sofia: mola dime más cosas que te gusten

Mikey: vale :) pues me gusta la pizza, los videojuegos, gastar bromas, y los animalitos.

Sofia: amí también jajaja oye quieres pizza Mikey?

Mikey: pues claro linda

Sofia: (se sonroja) jejeje gracias por el cumplido y aquí tienes

Y así se quedaron un rato hablando, comiendo y jugando hasta que Mikey se tuvo que ir a la guarida.

**Con Raph...**

Raph se fue corriendo a casa de su amada y cuando llegó se sorprendió de lo que veía. Alice estaba en su azotea pero estaba peleando con Karai, Raph decidió escuchar lo que decían...

Alice: que quieres Karai?

Karai: jajaja que que quiero? Quiero que me digas porque conoces a las tortugas, Alice

Alice:que tortugas, no digas tonterías

Karai: no finjas, ayer te ví aquí con una de las tortugas que busca Shrreder

Alice: que! Oye los golpes que te da Shrreder te han afectado a la cabeza (le da la espalda a Karai)

Karai: de verdad? Entonces porque ayer te ví a esta misma hora con la tortuga de la cinta roja, como se llama a sí Raphael (sonríe malignamente)

Alice:(abre los ojos como platos) "_como se enteró Karai de lo de Raph"_

bueno y que si la conozco no te importa

Karai: si me importa porque sabes que Shrreder las busca y a su sensei para poder destruirlos

Alice: y amí que, ese estúpido de tu supuesto padre y tú me importais una mierda

Karai: (gruñe) nos veremos(se va)

Alice: que pasada, dios, como se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a Raph o a su familia la mato.

En ese momento Raph llega a la azotea de Alice, lo que Alice no se dio cuenta es que el tobillo le estaba sangrando.(NP: Alice hoy llevaba un pantalón corto vaquero unos sneakers de plataformas rojos, negros y blancos, una camiseta roja de tirantes con encajes en el escote y una chaqueta (de esas que son como las universitarias) roja,blanca y negra, tenía el pelo en una cola alta)entonces...

Raph: hola Alice, estas sangrando!

Alice: hola y que!

Alice se mira el tobillo...

Alice: ah estoy bien

Raph: no, no estas bien te voy a llevar a la guarida

Alice que estoy bien

Raph: no( y la coge tipo princesa, eso hace que los dos se sonrojen) vámonos

Dicho eso los dos se fueron a la guarida, cuando llegaron todos estaban allí Mikey estaba pensando en Sofi, Donnie esperaba a Raph con una sonrisa y Leo no paraba de andar en circulos...

Leo: Raph donde esta...Quien es esa?

Raph: bueno ahora lo explico, Donnie curale el tobillo a Alice

Donnie: vale (la coge como Raph la llevaba y se la lleva al laboratorio)

En el laboratorio Donnie la sentó en una camilla y le revisó el tobillo entonces...

Alice: tu eres Donatello no?

Donnie: sí y tú Alice?

Alice: sí( le dice con una sonrisa)

Luego de una explicación de Raph a Leo y Mikey Splinter salió de su cuarto y le preguntó a los chicos que pasaba...

S: que esta pasando aquí?

R: verás sensei Alice …

S: (le interumpe) ha venido?

R: si está en el laboratorio con Donnie, se lastimó el tobillo

Donnie:(entrando al lado de Alice) ya estamos aquí

Alice: hola ( saluda con la mano)

S: bienvenida hija

M: Holaaaaaaaaa soy Michelangello pero puedes decirme Mikey( dice con una gran sonrisa)

Leo:hola yo soy Leonardo pero dime Leo

Alice: hola yo soy Alice Tanaka

R: Alice porque estabas peleándote con Karai?

Alice: porque creía que yo sabía donde podía encontraros para que su supuesto padre os matara.

D: y de la conoces?

A: veréis yo soy la nieta del maestro de Kenshi Saki, de Oroku Saki y...

S: y de Hamato Yoshi

A: Sí, como sabes eso?

S: porque yo soy Hamato Yoshi

A: (sonríe y le abraza) cuanto tiempo

Leo: como es que se conocen ?

A: bueno termino la historia y te enteras de todo vale?

L: vale

A: bien Kenshi es el hermano de Oroku y yo soy la hija de Kenshi, cuando yo era pequeña la hija de Splinter, Miwa, y yo siempre jugabamos juntas, claro que ella tenía un año y yo meses, mi madre y Tang Seng eran muy amigas y Kenshi, Oroku y Splinter eran muy amigos también hasta que el celoso de Oroku mató a Tang Seng y se llevó a Miwa osea a Karai. Mi padre le fue fiel a su querido hermano y mi madre me llevó con ella para protegerme de mi padre hasta que cuando yo tenía dos años ese sucio traidor mató a mi madre. Después de eso mis abuelos me criaron y hace dos meses vinimos aquí a Nueva York.

M: no me he enterado de nada

A: jajaja haber Kenshi es mi padre, Shrreder es mi tío, por desgracia, y Splinter y Tang Seng eran como unos tíos para mí, luego mi padre mató a mi madre, mis abuelos me criaron y nos mudamos aquí a Nueva York lo entiendes?

M: ahora sí

A: menos mal

Los demás: jajaja

Leo: vaya entonces eres la sobrina de Shrreder

A: si ( asiente con pena) y mi padre me quiere matar que divertido...

**Buenoo y hasta aquí el capítulo espero que os haya gustado y quiero decir que en esta historia me a ayudado mi amiga sofi33, gracias Sofi y a todos por los reviews. Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaa que tal mis lectores? Espero que bien, bueno quiero decir que me dejen comentarios y sugerencias pliss. Por cierto quería daros una noticia:**

**bien como esta semana he estado muy creativa... he estado ideando otra nueva historia donde los chicos conocerán a las tres primas de April y, no doy más pistas muajajajaja *cof *cof*  
( como hacen los malos en las pelis para no ahogarse). En fin la nueva historia estará próximamente en Fanfiction no se la pierdan. Y ahora el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 4: el primer beso de amor **

Alice: pues sí Kenshi intenta matarme junto con Shrreder.

Mikey: por qué?

Alice: porque mi padre quiere su fortuna para él solo y su hermano y no para mí porque me parezco a mi madre.

Leo: vaya solo porque te pareces físicamente a tu madre

Alice: no Leo no es por eso, verás mi madre siempre fue muy bondadosa, simpática y JAMAS le haría nada malo a nadie, y a mi padre no le gustaba esa forma de ser suya, él quería que su hija fuera igual de despiadada que él y claramente mi madre no quería eso. Pero como yo soy igual que mi madre ahora quiere matarme. Es absurdo

Raph: ya, a quien se le ocurre querer matar a su propia hija solo por ser como su madre?

Alice: pues a Kenshi, llevo huyendo de él toda mi vida.

Splinter: lo siento mucho hija mia

Alice: no es culpa suya Splinter

En ese momento entra April muy feliz a la guarida...

April: hola chi...(se para en seco al ver a su mejor amiga Alice sentada en el sofá)...Alice?

Alice: hola April, no sabia que los conocías?

April: bueno estos son mis otros amigos de los que te hablaba

Alice: ah... los que te dije si me los podías presentar y me dijiste que vivían en alaska?

M, D, R, L y S: jajaja

Raph: de verdad le dijiste eso?

April: si que pasa, no le iba ha decir a Alice que tengo cuatros mejores amigos que son tortugas mutantes que viven en las alcantarillas de Nueva York con su padre rata y practican ninjitsu.

R: cierto

D: que lista eres April...(con cara de tonto enamorado)

**Donnie: yo no pongo cara de tonto enamorado**

**Yo, R, M y L: que va**

**D: que no**

**Yo: bueno lo que tú digas**

**D: pues eso(se cruza de brazos y se enfada)**

**L: vamos no es malo estar enamorado, Donnie**

**R: tú lo dices porque estas enamorado de Karai**

**L: y que además ella me quiere... a que sí Sara?**

**Yo: Claro, claro Leo...**

**L: si no le gustara no besaría en esta historia**

**Yo: CALLATE que era una sorpresa para los lectores**

**Leo: ups (con carita de inocente)**

**Yo, R, D y M: (palmface)**

**Yo: (le doy un tortazo en la cara a Leo)**

**Leo:auch!**

**Yo: te fastidias, oye algún voluntario para despedirse después?**

**R, D, L y M: YO**

**Yo: a ver, a Leo no por bocazas, a Donnie...no por enfadarse con migo antes, a Mikey... no por la broma que me hiciste antes así que Raph tú te despides después vale? :)**

**R: vale, jajaja os gané **

**M: pero yo no te hice ninguna bromaa T-T**

* * *

**Yo: bueno continúo con la historia que me enrollo más que una persiana...**

April: que has dicho Donnie?( un poco sonrojada por lo que le dijo)

D: nada, nada (se rasca la nuca)

Alice: bueeeeeno como conociste a los chicos?(los mira con cara de sospecha)

April: verás yo iba por la calle un día con mi padre dando un paseo...

Y así April le contó su historia de como conoció a las tortugas y Alice la suya de como conoció a Raph, luego a los hermanos y lo de sus padres.

April: ala la sobrina de Shrreder

Alice: sí

S: Alice no es un poco tarde para ir a dormir?

Ali:(mira la hora en su móvil) ah pues sí, bueno entonces me voy a mi casa puedo venir a veros mañana con April después del instituto?

S: claro que sí eres bienvenida hija mía

Ali:Gracias, bueno me voy a mi casa, buenas noches

S: espera deja que te acompañe uno de mis hijos, es muy tarde para que vayas tú sola

Ali: tu siempre cuidando de mí

S: bien, quien quiere acompañarla?(mira a Raph por el rabillo del ojo)

D: yo voy a ir a mi laboratorio, April me acompañas?

Ape:claro Donnie(se van)

L: que vaya Raph...(sonríe pícaramente porque ya se ha dado cuenta de que a Raph le gusta Alice)

R: ¡vale!(dice entusiasmado) digo claro

Ali: entonces buenas noches chicos y Ape

L, Ape, D y S: buenas noches

M: buenas noches Ali

Ali: Ali?

M: sí es un apodo, te gusta?

Ali: claro

Dicho esto Raph y Ali se fueron camino a su casa, cuando llegaron entraron en una habitación que estaba pintada de un verde claro, una lampara con forma de estrella, un armario ENORME, una cama con sabanas color verde agua con un peluche de una tortuga con un corazón en las manos y al lado del armario había dos puertas, una blanca y otra del mismo color que la pared.(la blanca es la puerta de entrar en el cuarto y la verde es un cuarto de baño) y por ultimo había una mesita con una gran televisión y un skate debajo de la mesa)

R: vaya

Ali: te gusta?

R: sí, oye (mira el peluche) y eso?

Ali: oh es mi peluche

R: jajaja

Ali: se puede saber de que te ríes Raph?(pregunta un poco molesta)

R:(se da cuenta de que a metido la pata) perdón, perdón(coge el peluche)

tiene nombre?

Ali: (le quita el peluche) sí se llama Míster Green, este peluche es muy importante para mí.

R: así? Porque?

Ali:(se sienta en la cama y le dice a Raph que se siente al lado cosa que hace), verás Raphie, cuando eramos una familia feliz, mis padres y yo fuimos al zoo, allí vimos un montón de animales pero el que más me gustó fue...

R: cual?

Ali: la tortuga

R: enserio?

Ali: sí

R: porque?

Ali: porque las tortugas tienen su propia casita, para poder defenderse, cuando hay algún problema se esconden y además … son adorables

R: jajaja y como conseguiste a M. Green?

Ali: bueno a mí me encantaban las tortugas y entonces cuando veníamos a casa vi a ese peluche en el escaparate de una tienda y como cualquier niña pequeña me pegue al cristal hasta que me lo compraron.

R: jajaja te pegaste al cristal?

Ali: jejeje sí

R: entonces ese peluche es muy importante para tí porque te recuerda a tu madre, no?

Ali:si, gracias por escucharme Raph

Raph: para eso están los amigos

Ali: oye esto es como cuando nos conocimos jajaja, te caíste de boca jajaja

R:hey...

Ali:perdón pero...jajaja es que es muy gracioso

R: oye tienes cosquillas?

Ali: sí porque? (entonces Raph empieza a hacerle cosquillas)jajajaja Raph para jajajaja por favor jajajaja

R: vale pero deja de reírte de mí(se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, más bien el caparazón a Ali)

Ali: vale pero no te enfades que era una broma(se acerca a él un poco más)

Raph en ese momento se giró y vió que estaba muy cerca de laa cara de Ali, estaban muy cerca y cada vez se acercaba más hasta que se unieron en un apasionado beso...

Mientras en la guarida Mickey no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sofi, así que decidió salir para ver si la encontraba...y así lo hizo salió de la guarida para ver a su querida Sofi, cuando estaba cerca de su casa vió su ventana abierta y ella estaba bailando así que fue a verla...

M: hola Sofi

Sofi: hola Mickey que te trae por aquí?

M: buenoo es que me aburría en mi casa y decidí venir a ver que hacías

Sofi: a bueno estaba bailando quieres bailar?

M: claro a mí me encanta bailar(se pone a hacer un baile muy gracioso y Sofi se ríe)

Sofi: jajaja y ese baile?

M: jejeje es que cuando estoy feliz se me ocurren bailecitos como este

Sofi: a vale pues vamos a bailar(pone su MP3 sobre la mesa de su cuarto, le dice a Mickey que entre y se ponen a bailar una música marchosa)

Sofi: me encanta esta canción "make it shine/ victoria justice")

M: que diver jajaja e mira esto Sofi(da una voltereta hacia atrás)

Sofi: ala que bien la has hecho

M: gracias.(en ese momento termina la canción y se pone una lenta "you re te reason version acustica de victoria justice")

M: (se para y se inclina)me permites este baile?

Sofi: claro que sí

Los dos se ponen a bailar, Mickey la coge por la cintura y Sofi le rodea el cuello con sus brazos mirándose a los ojos , se quedaron así un buen rato bailando hasta que un rato antes de que la cancion terminara, se fueron acercando hasta que los dos...se estaban besando.

**Yo: que tal?**

**Leo: que mala, me ibas ha poner besándome con Karai **

**Yo: te fastidias, Raph despidete que voy a matar a Leo, bueno matar no pero le voy a meter en una caja de carton**

**Donnie: por que?**

**Yo: no se porque me aburro y porque es un bocazas**

**Donnie: a vale**

**Raph: bueno mientras estos se matan yo me despido dejen reviews, sugerencias se admite de todoo esperoque os haya gustado y...**

**Mickey: Sofi te gustó nuestra parte?**

**Raph: no me interumpas...en fin os mando muchos besos y a brazos a todos los lectores u un gran beso a mis fans. Hasta el proximo capítulo**

**por cierto en el próximo cap saldran Leo y Karai y Donnie y Aril chao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaa que tal estan? Bien quiero decir que...**

**Mikey: hoy nos invadiran perros voladores que conquistaran el mundooo!**

**Yo: pero que dices?!**

**Donnie: los perros voladores no existen Mikey**

**M: las tortugas mutantes tampoco y miranos**

**Yo: eso es verdad Donnie**

**Raph: bueno vais a seguir discutiendo sobre perros voladores o vas a escribir?**

**Yo: perdon bueno sigo solo quería decir que...**

**Leo: Karai te quierooooo **

**Yo: PERO ES QUE TU NO TE CANSAS DE DECIR ESOO !?**

**Leo: no**

**Yo: Donnie termina de hablar tú que ahora vengo jejeje(miro a Leo con cara de psicópata)**

**Donnie: esta bien bueno Sara solo quería decir que le dejarais muxos reviews que la animan para seguir escribiendo y ahora Sara seguira escribiendo el Cap.**

**Capítulo 5: love is in the air**

Leo estaba cansado de la tele, se estaba aburriendo mucho así que decidió salir y ya de paso ver donde había ido Mikey tan feliz. Iba saltando por los edificios buscando algo que hacer y buscar a su hermanito cuando le vio por una ventana con una chica y se estaban BESANDOO...

Leo: vaya, vaya parece que Mikey se está divirtiendo esta noche no como yo...

Karai:(que apareció detrás de él) eso podría cambiar no crees Leo?

Leo: Karai! Que haces aquí?(se pone en posición de defensa)

Karai:pues pasaba el rato hasta que te encontre y quise divertirme con tigo (\¬¬)

Leo:( se sonroja) ah jejeje pues...( no termina ya que Karai empieza a atacarle y comienza una "lucha")

Karai: vaya has mejorado mucho Leo

Leo: gracias

Karai: además sigues siendo igual de adorable

Leo: dices que soy adorabmm(no puede seguir porque Karai paró de luchar y le besó y claramente Leo le correspondió)

cuando se separaron Leo estaba que no se lo creía y Karai estaba roja como un tomate, porque no sabía porqué le había besado)

Karai: en yo no quería lo siento (iba a ir al borde de el edificio pero la mano de Leo la paró)

Leo: no lo sientas.

Dicho eso Leo la agarró por la cintura, la besó y Karai le pasó los brazos por el cuello y siguió el beso...

**Con Donnie**

Donnie estaba, con April, en el laboratorio analizando unas sustancias químicas y April estaba a su lado viendo como lo hacía. April desde hace tiempo empezó a ver en Donnie algo más que una amistad, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de la persona que siempre la protegía con su vida, esa persona que siempre estaba y está ahí cuando le necesita su Donnie. Tenía que decirle lo que siente si o si...

Donnie: bueno creo que mezclando estos dos...

April: Donnie

Donnie: si April?

En ese momento April inesperadamente le besa y deja a Donnie impresionado pero este le corresponde.

April: (se separa) te quiero Donnie desde que te fui conociendo me enamoré de tí

Donnie: yo también te quiero April desde el primer día que te vi pero no sabía como decírtelo, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por ser una tortuga mutante

April: Donnie yo te quiero por quien eres no por como eres aunque para ser una tortuga mutante eres muy guapo jejeje

Donnie:gracias.

Y así estuvieron hablando de cuanto se querían, hasta que April se tuvo que ir a su casa...

**Con Mikey...**

Sofi y Mikey se separaron de su primer beso que fue mágico...

Sofi: Mikey...

Mikey: Sofi te quiero

Sofi: yo también te quiero Mikey

Mikey: jejeje buenoo en fin quieres que mañana venga a verte a la hora que tú quieras?

Sofi: claro que sí Mikey¿ a las 8?

Mikey: claro hasta mañana y dulces sueños

Dicho esto Mikey salió por la ventana y se fue a la guarida.

**Con Raph...**

Raph y Alice aún estaban besándose no parecían que fueran a parar ya que Raph se puso encima de ella en la cama. Luego le empezó a besar el cuello pero se escuchó la puerta de abajo, eran sus abuelos que ya habían venido de trabajar...(NP:les cortaron el rollo jajaja)

Alice: mierda mis abuelos

Raph: que!?

Ali: que son mis abuelos que ya han venido de trabajar, corre que te van a ver

Raph: es verdad me voy mañana nos vemos Alice

Ali: hasta mañana Raphie( le da un beso en … la mejilla)

La abuela en ese momento abre la puerta y ve a su nieta sentada en su cama con Mister Green en las manos...

Abuela: hola cielo que haces levantada ha estas horas?

Ali: eeeeh a si es que estaba preparando la ropa de mañana? Jejeje

Abuela: esta bien buenas noches cielo(le besa la frente)

Alice: buenas noches abuela

Abuelo: y a mí no me das un beso de buenas noches?

Alice: abuelo! ( le abraza) claro buenas noches

Abuelo: (le abraza y le besa la frente) buenas noches tesoro

Dicho esto se van y dejan a Alice ponerse el pijama para ir a dormir.

Leo, Mikey y Raph ya habían llegado y Donnie estaba en el sofá sentado muy feliz como sus tres hermanos, que nada más llegar se sentaron al lado de su hermano inteligente...

Todos: ah que bonito es el amor

Splinter: por que deciis eso?

Todos: Sensei!

Splinter: si soy yo pero me podeis decir que es lo que ocurre?

Donnie: yo primero, vereis cuando April y yo estabamos en el laboratorio me besó y me dijo que me quería y yo también se lo dije

Splinter: al parecer por fin os dijisteis lo que sentíais uno por el otro. Bien y vosotros?

Mikey: verás sensei es que el otro día conocí a una chica que tiene mucho en común con migo y hoy cuando Raph y Ali se fueron yo me fui a ver a Sofi, cuando llegue a su casa ella estaba bailando y me dijo que si quería bailar con ella y nos pusimos a bailar y... nos besamos en una canción lenta jejeje

Splinter: con que te has enamorado?bien y vosotros?

Leo: eh jejeje veras sensei... yo seguí a Mikey para ver a donde iba tan feliz y cuando me pare en un edificio Karai vino estuvimos peleando y ella me besó jejeje( se sonroja)

Splinter: vaya, vaya y tú Raphael?

Raph:(sale de sus pensamientos con Alice)(NP: esta recordando lo de antes en, que no estaba teniendo esos otros pensamientos)eh que a bueno yo...

Ali y yo llegamos a su cuarto y estuvimos hablando y tal y en fin... que una cosa llego a la otra y nos besamos

Splinter: vaya al parecer mis hijos están creciendo...

**Yo:Bueeeeeeeenooooooo que tal ha estado?**

**M: ha estado genial**

**R: me encanta**

**D: bien April me ha besado **

**Yo:jajaja si ya y a tí que te ha parecido Leo?**

**L: no ha estado mal**

**Yo: QUE NO HA ESTADO MAL!? CON LA LATA QUE ME HAS DADO PARA QUE TE PUSIRA CON KARAI Y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO ESTA MAL!?**

**L: yo no quería decir eso quería decir que eres la mejor y que ha estado estupendo**

**Yo: eso esta mejor**

**Mikey:oye por que has puesto que el Abuelo de Alice le dice tesoro?**

**Yo: veras Mikey es que mi abuelo me decía eso a mí antes de ya sabes...**

**M: ha lo siento **

**Yo: no pasa nada**

**R:(me abraza) vamos él hubiera estado muy orgulloso de tí porque eres muy buena escribiendo**

**Yo: gracias**

**L:buenoo dejen reviews pliiis( cara de perro atropellao)**

**Todos: chao, chao y muxos helados.**

**Yo: es lo unico que se me ocurrio jajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa mis queridos lectores hoy los chicos no me interrumpiran ya que se han quedado dormidos(jejejejeje me froto las manos como lo hacen las moscas, que creo que lo hacen por fastidiarnos)...**

**Raph: mentiraaa nos has dormido tú **

**yo: no es verdad además tienes no pruebas de que os haya echado algo en la soda de antes**

**M, D, L y R: ejem**

**Yo: porras me han descubierto**

**Raph: tus últimas palabras?**

**Yo: dejeme muxos reviews por favor y SOCOROOO! y sin más el capítulo**

**Capítulo 6: Revelaciones y dos muertes**

Era un nuevo día en el instituto Roosevelt para tres chicas muy amigas que hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban, se trataban de Sofi, April y Alice...

Ape: pues os acordaos del chico aquel del que me enamoré?

Ali y Sofi: sí por que?

Ape: por que ayer nos besamos jejejeje

Ali: por fin

Sofi: siiiii! Tia la lata que diste con... como se llamaba?

Ali y Ape: Donnie!

Sofi: a eso es que se me olvida jejeje

Ape: ya veo ya

En ese momento suena el timbre de las clases y cada una se fue a su clase, pasaron las horas seis malditas horas de clase, junto con el recreo y se fueron a casa de Alice, no sin antes llamar a los chicos y decirles que iban a llegar un poco tarde porque se iban a casa de Alice un rato. En su casa empezaron a cotillear su cuarto y como ella tenía un dibujo de Raph en una de sus libretas empezaron a hacer preguntas y Sofi empezó...

Sofi: conoces a las tortugas?

Ape y Ali: (se miran mutuamente)si y tú también?!

Sofi: si como los conocisteis?

Ape: buenoo...(le contó su historia y Ali la suya a Sofi)

Ali: y a sí les conocimos y tú?

Sofi:bueno...(les contó su historia de como conoció a Mikey) y en fin...

Ape: en fin que?

Ali: que nos quieres decir Sofi?

Sofi: bueno que yo anoche le, osea que nos bueno...nos besamos jejeje

Ape y Ali: QUE!?

Sofi: QUE MIKEY Y YO NOS BESAMOS!

Ape: bueno solo faltas tú por besarte jajajaja

Sofi: eso, eso espera, con quien?

Ape: con Raph jajajaja

Ali: buenoooo...

En ese momento los abuelos de Alice entran es su cuarto y le dicen que se tienen que ir a un viaje de negocios a Japón y que debe quedarse sola tres o cuatro días...

Ali: pero tened cuidado vale?

Abuela: de acuerdo cielo tranquila volveremos dentro de cuatro días como mucho

Abuelo: tesoro no te preocupes vale? Volveremos

Abuelo y Abuela: te queremos mucho cariño

Alice: y yo a vosotros abuelos

Abuela: portaos bien y Alice y dile a cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo que te cuide

Ape, Sofi y Ali: O.o

Ali: como... te... has... enterado?

Abuela: jajaja tu abuela ya es muy mayor jajajaja y ayer le vi irse de tu cuarto

Dicho eso los abuelos se fueron camino al aeropuerto mientras que las chicas conversaban de lo de antes...

Ali:...

Ape: con que Raph estuvo aquí eh? \¬¬

Sofi: jajajaja contesta mujer

Ali: buenooo ayer por la noche él vino para acompañarme estuvimos hablando de mi peluche y nos besamos, pero antes de poder decirle te quiero mis abuelos llagaron a mi casa y él se tuvo que ir, aunque al final mi abuela le vió

Sofi y April:... jajajajaja!

Ali: de que os reiis en?

Ape: de que tus abuelos os cortaron el rollo jajajaja

Sofi: si jajajaja

Ali: (se enfada) bueno y que por lo menos nos besamos y eso es algo

Sofi: es verdad bueno me tengo que ir que he quedado con Mikey y hoy vamos ha hacer algo diver pero no se el qué(se deprime) que puedo hacer!?

Ali: pues porque no pediis una pizza y ponéis una peli y luego jugáis a la consola?

Sofi: me encanta os adoro chicas bueno me voy que llego tarde(se va corriendo)

Ape y Ali: jajajajaja

Ape: se nota que le quiere jejeje como yo a Donnie...

Las dos: …. LOS CHICOS!

En ese momento suena el telefono de su casa..

Ali: quien será?

Llamada telefónica:

Ali: ola?

X: hola mi querida Alice...

Ali: Kenshi(lo dice con veneno)

Kenshi:jajajaja si querida solo te quería decir que pusieras la tele las noticias están muy interesantes hoy

Ali: (coge el mando y pone las noticias)

_**Noticias:**_

_Reportera: acaba de estallar el avión que iba camino de Japón, me dicen que todos los pasajeros a muerto en el acto..._

_**Fin de las noticias**_

Ali:(al borde de las lágrimas) no, que has echo hijo de puta!

Kenshi: te dije que iba a por tí y ellos eran una carga ahora estás sola y podré vengarme jajajajaja(cuelga)

Fin de la llamada 

April: que pasa Ali?

Ali: son mis abuelos (empieza a llorar) Kenshi los ha matado

Ape: él está aquí en Nueva York?

Ali: si

Ape: tenemos que decirselo a Splinter(llama a Donnie)

Llamada telefónica

Donnie: diga?

Ape: Donnie dile a Splinter que se ponga ahora corre es muy importante

Donnie: vale, espera...

Splinter: que ocurre April?

Ape: sensei Kenshi a vuelto y ha matado a los abuelos de Alice y viene a por ella

Splinter: traela aquí rápido

April: hai sensei(cuelgan)

Fin de la llamada

Ape: vamos a la guarida

Ali: vale

Dicho eso las dos se fueron hacia la guarida, April le dijo a Ali que se llevara algunas cosas como ropa, el móvil, el ordenador cosas así y cuando llegaron, Splinter ya les había contado a los chicos que los abuelos de Alice habían muerto...

R: Alice(corre y la abraza)estás bien?

Ali:(se limpia las lágrimas y le abraza más fuerte) no lo se me siento confusa siento muchas cosas ahora mismo

Raph: tranquila, yo estoy aquí

Splinter:Alice me gustaría que te quedaras aquí por el momento hasta que se solucione todo

Ali: (se separa de Raph) de verdad?

Raph: por supuesto( le sonrie)

Leo: entonces que dices?

Mikey: di que siiiiiii!

Ali: si no os importa, Esta bien

Mikey: BIEEEEEN ( le abraza)

Ali: em... Mikey... me... asfixias...

Mikey: ups perdón(la suelta y Raph le da un zape en la cabeza)

Raph: idiota

Splinter: bien hijos mios y quien le dejara su habitación a Alice mientras esté aquí?(Mikey levanta la mano) alguien que no sea Michelangello(Mikey baja la mano decepcionado)

Raph: yo se la dejo

Splinter: bien pues enseñale tu habitación, yo me voy a meditar

Raph: hai sensei, ven Alice te enseño la habitación

Los dos se fueron al cuarto de Raph mientras que los demás preparaban la cena, pizza por petición cansina de Mikey. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Raph él cerró la puerta y le preguntó...

Raph:lo de anoche?...

Ali: (deja, más bien tira sus cosas al suelo y le abraza) Raph ayer no te pude decir lo que sentía por tí...yo yo te quiero mocho Raph y no quiero perderte como he perdido a mis abuelos

Raph: tranquila yo también te quiero y jamás te dejaré sola, nunca(la coge de la cintura y le besa)

Ali:(se separan) que romántico para ser tú jejeje

Raph: oye y vamos a cenar ya que si llegamos tarde Mikey se como toda la pizza

Los dos: jajajajaja

Dicho eso los dos se fueron a la cocina para cenar, se sentaron donnie al lado de April, Mikey al lado de Donnie, al otro lado de la mesa estaba Leo y a su lado Raph y al lado de Raph estaba Alice. Splinter estaba en la cabecera y así se pasó la cena todos intentaban animar todo lo posible a Alice para que no pensara en sus abuelos hasta que terminaron de cenar y se pusieron a ver una peli entonces...

Mikey: NOOOOOOOOO!

Todos los demás: que pasa?

Mikey: llego tarde a la citaaaaaaaaaa(se va corriendo)

Ali y Ape: jajajajajajaja

Donnie: sabeis lo que le pasa?

Ape: si es que él y Sofi han quedado hoy

Splinter: Sofi es la chica que conoció anoce?

Ali: si

Splinter: bueno me voy a mi habitación

Los demás : buenas noches sensei

C**on Mikey...**

Mikey: llegó a casa de Sofi agotado de tanto correr...

Sofi: Mikey hoy tengo algo especial preparado

Mikey:a sí y que es?

Sofi: pues vamos a ver una pizza mientras comemos una peli

Mikey: que?

Sofi:jejejeje perdón vamos a ver una peli mientras comemos pizza

Mikey: vale ahora si te entiendo

Los dos: jajajajajaja

Sofi: vale que peli te gusta?

Mikey: no se la que tú quieras guapa

Sofi:(se sonroja)jejejejeje bueno voy a por la pizza sientate en la cama

Mikey: vale (NP: pensad en la peli que más os guste)

Mikey y Sofi se pasaron toda la noche viendo la peli y comiendo pizza hasta que la madre de Sofi llegó y se tuvieron que despedir...

Sofi: bueno mañana nos volveremos a ver es que quiero conocer a tus hermanos

Mikey: está bien mañana vendre con mis hermanos

Sofi:hasta mañana

Mikey: espera

Sofi: que?(Mikey se gira y le besa y se va corriendo dejando a Sofi muy sorprendida)

Cuando Mikey llegó a la guarida todos se fueron a dormir claro que Raph durmió en el sofá.

**Pov de Alice.**

Me desperté de golpe por culpa de una pesadilla que tuve, miré la hora en mi movil, las 2:45am. Me bajé de la cama para llamar a alguien, me sentia vulnerable y débil y fui a buscar a Raph. Salí de la habitación y allí estaba sentado en el sofá medio dormido Se veia tan tierno allí acostado ahora entiendo por que me gusta tal vez el pueda ayudarme, con el me siento más segura.  
Alice: Raph...Raph...Raph  
Raph: (Despertándose) ¡¿Que?! ¿Que pasa? Estas bien...te ha pasado algo?  
Alice: Es que...tuve una pesadilla...  
Raph: (Frotándose los ojos) Pesadilla?  
Alice: (Nerviosa) Si...Este...Puedes dormir conmigo es que tengo un poquito de miedo.  
Raph: (Sonrojado) ESTE...D-e acuerdo...  
Alice:(Sonriendo) Muchas gracias Raph

Raph: no hay de que

Después de eso los dos nos fuimos a su cama estábamos de pie delante de esta, la puerta estaba cerrada, los dos nos miramos a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando hasta que nos unimos en un apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas se empezaron a rozar, Raph me levantó y nos apoyamos en la pared, yo le pase las piernas alrededor de su cintura, me llevó hacia la cama, se puso encima de mí, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, me empezó a desabrochar los botones de delante de la camiseta del pijama,entonces yo me puse encima de él, le empecé a morderle el cuello, me separé de él, le miré sensualmente y me quité la parte de arriba del pijama...

**Pov de Raph.**

Alice me miró muy sensualmente y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, le volví a besar mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda, sentía su piel contra la mía, lentamente fui besándole el cuello mientras ella soltó un gemido de placer, le miré y le sonreí y ella a mí, seguimos así por un buen rato, luego me volví a poner encima de ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, con una de mis manos le acaricié el muslo cerca de sus intimidades, hasta que...

**fin del Pov de Raph**

Ali: espera espera

Raph: que?

Ali: no se sí estoy preparada Raph

Raph: (le sonrie con dulzura) te esperare

Ali:( le sonríe y le besa)gracias Raphie, y ahora voy a buscar la parte de arriba del pijama que tengo frio

Raph: vale jajajaja

Después de que Alice encontrara la parte de arriba de su pijama y se lo pusiera se quedaron los dos abrazados y dormidos...

**Bueeeeeno solo decir que en este capi me ha ayudado mi amiga sesshoxcris espero que les haya gustado y bueno este es el primer capítulo donde pongo una escena guarilla (más o menos). Dejen muxos reviews que si no me deprimooo. Chao chao ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey, bien hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo jejejeje solo quiero decir que me dejen muxos reviews **

**Capítulo 7: Conociendo a la novia de Mikey y viajeros del futuro**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Alice se despertó antes que su Raph y se le ocurrió una idea para despertarle...

Alice: Raph(sensualmente) despierta (le empieza a besar en los labios)

Raph: mmm...(abre los ojos, le corresponde y sonríe) buenos días cielo

Alice: que dormilón eres

Raph: bueno es que estuve soñando con tigo

Ali: jejejeje tonto

Raph: tonto? Ven aquí(le besa dulcemente)

Ali: jajaja eres mi tonto

Raph: y tu mi eres MI Alice

Leo:(que abre la puerta y les ve besándose) Interrumpo algo?

Raph: (molesto) si ahora vete

Ali: uy que grosero eres de verdad Raph, que pasa Leo?

Leo: que Splinter dice que tenemos que ir a entrenar

Raph: dile que ahora voy

Leo: está bien pero no tardes mucho casanova

Ali: (le tira la almohada en la cara) anda vete ya

Raph: ahora quien es la grosera en?

Ali: callate tonto(le besa)

Después de un rato Raph y Alice llegaron al dojo...

Splinter: bien hijos mios hoy quiero daros una gran noticia

Mikey: y cual es sensei?

S: veréis he estado meditando y ya que Alice se quedará con nosotros he decidido entrenarla, si ella quiere claro

Ali: de verdad? Pues sería todo un honor

S: bien pues para ver tú nivel lucharas con todos mis hijos

Ali: hai sensei

Alice se prepara para el combate, primero tiene que luchar con Mikey, ella daba patadas y el las esquivaba fácilmente hasta que ella le dió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire, el siguiente era Donnie, el movía su bastón Bo para intentar darle pero ella le esquivaba hasta que le quitó el Bo y tiro a Donnie al suelo con el, el tercero era Leo esta pelea fue más reñida ya que Leo logró darle a Ali un par de veces pero ella no se dió por vencida y le hizo una llave dejándole en en suelo y el último era Raph, ninguno lograba darle al otro todo eran patadas y puñetazos y los dos los esquivaban hasta que Alice aprovechó los tres segundos que Raph estaba de espaldas para darle en las piernas y derribarle.

Splinter: YAME! Muy bien Alice

Ali: jejeje gracias sensei

S: y tus abuelos te dieron un arma?

Ali: arma fija no sensei me enseñaron a utilizar la katana, el sai, los nunchakus, el Bo, el jutte, el tessen, el kusarifundo y muchas armas más

Todos: vaya

S: bueno y que arma te gusta más?

Ali: pues no sé sensei...

S: espera(se va a su cuarto y sale con dos uchiwas(NP:son dos abanicos como el de April) toma prueba con estos

Ali:(asombrada) son los uchiwas de cuando era pequeña?

S: si hija mía, toma(se los entrega)

Ali:(empieza a hacer movimientos con los uchiwas) todavía me acuerdo, más o menos

S: pues esa será tu arma y ahora a entrenar

Después del entrenamiento los chicos se fueron a desayunar y Mikey les contó lo de Sofi, pero no todo...

Mikey: bueno, os acordáis de ayer?

Los demás: sí

M: bien pues ayer me fui corriendo por que estoy...saliendo...con...una...chica...

L, D y R: QUE!?

Ali: que Mikey está saliendo con una chica, que pasa que no lo entendeis?

R: no es eso es que..., y quien es?

M: pues hoy la podéis conocer

Los demás: en serio?

M: si ella quiere conoceros

L: bueno y como se llama?

M: se llama Sofia

D:entonces hoy iremos a conocerla?

Ape:(en ese mismo momento entra en la cocina)a quien vais a conocer?

Ali: a Sofi

Ape: aaaa vale(se miran mutuamente)

Ali y Ape: jajajajajajaja

R:que os hace tanta gracia?

Ali: nada mi amor

Raph: vale(le besa)

Donnie: em... mejor no pregunto

Mikey: bien todos tenemos noviaaaaa!

Leo: Mikey yo no

Raph: a es verdad tú solo te morreaste con Karai

Ali y Ape: QUE TE BESASTE CON KARAI EN QUE PENSABAS?!

Leo: es que estábamos luchando y ella me besó

Ali: entiendo

Ape: pero que dices?! Es de los malos

Ali: lo sé pero es el amor, tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido Donnie

Ape: (se sonroja y mira a Donnie con una sonrisa y él hace lo mismo) tienes razón

Después de desayunar cada uno se fue a hacer lo que cada uno hacía, Donnie y April se fueron al laboratorio, Mikey se quedó en la cocina con Ice cream Kitty (NP: creo que se llama así el gato de Mikey), Leo viendo héroes del espacio y Raph y Alice estaban en el sofá, Alice sentada en las piernas de Raph. Estaban hablando, leyendo y aveces se besaban, lo que hacen los novios. April y Donnie estaban experimentando con muchos químicos y diciendose cuanto se querían...

Ape: bueno Donnie y que estas haciendo?

D: pues voy a intentar encontrar la fórmula de retromutágeno

Ape: tú como siempre por eso te quiero tanto

D: jejejeje(sonrí dejando ver el huequecito entre los dientes)

Ape: pero que tierno cuando te ríes (le besa)

D: tu también porque en este mundo no hay nadie más guapas que tú

Ape: jijijiji(se sonroja y se se besan)

Y así estuvieron todos hasta que llegó la hora de ir a ver a Sofi...

Splinter: bien hijos míos quiero conocer a esa chica que te robó el corazón Michelangello

Mikey: eso significa que puede venir aquí?

Splinter: sí hijo mío

Mikey: (se va saltando y corriendo)bien!

Leo: esperaaaa

Raph: bueno nos vamos(besa a Alice) adiós

Donnie:(besa a April) hasta luego princesa

Después de despedirse se fueron camino a casa de Sofi, cuando llegaron Mikey tocó la ventana y Sofi salió muy feliz, cuando Mikey la vió se quedó embobado. Sofi tenía puesto un traje de color naranja con detalles blancos preciosos con unas sandalias de tacón blancas y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza suelta.

Mikey:que guapa estas Sofi

Sofi: jejejeje gracias cuchigugu, ah hola vosotros sois los hermanos de Mikey?

Raph: sí y cuchigugu?

Sofi: le voy a llamar así de cariño

Mikey: aaaaw eres adorable corazón mío, bueno estos son (los señala)Donatello, Leonardo y el gruñon y feo de Raphael

Raph:(le pega) que as dicho enano?

Mikey: auch! Bruto

Sofi: jajaja

Leo: bueno un placer conocerte Sofi y queríamos preguntarte si...

Donnie: que si quieres venir a conocer a nuestro sensei

Sofi: me encantaría

Mikey: pues vamos(la coge al estilo princesa)

Después de eso se encaminaron a la guarida pero Karai apareció y empezó a atacar a Leo...

Leo: chicos iros a la guarida yo iré después

Raph: no tardes mucho romeo

Leo: (se sonroja) jejejeje vamos

Cuando Leo y Karai se quedaron solos Karai abrazó fuertemente a Leo y empezó a llorar en su pecho...

Leo:(preocupado) que te pasa Karai?

Karai: Leo es Shrreder me dijo que no era su hija

Leo: entonces ya lo sabes no?

Karai: sí lo sé

Leo: pues vente que a Splinter le alegrará saber que su hija a vuelto(le sonríe)

Karai:(sonríe) esta bien

Leo y Karai se fueron a la guarida y cuando llagaron Raph se cabreó más de lo normal...

Raph: que hace ella aquí?

Leo: Raph espera Karai sabe que Splinter es su padre

Splinter: eso es cierto?

Karai: si padre(va corriendo y le abraza)

Raph: yo sigo sin confiar en ella

En ese momento aparece una puerta dimensional y de ahí salen 6 adolescentes de 15 años, dos chicas y 4 chicos y uno de los chicos le dice...

Chico: pues deberías confiar en ella

Raph: y vosotros quienes sois?

Otro de los chicos: yo me llamo Daniell(tiene el pelo pelirrojo oscura casi castaño y los ojos marrones rojizos) pero me dicen Dan y somos viajeros del tiempo venimos del futuro

Otro chico: yo Liam y esta es mi hermana gemela Kala (Liam y Kala tienen el pelo negro, Liam tiene los ojos color marrones claros y Kala los tiene azules oscuros)

El chico 1º: yo soy Raúl y esta es mi hermana gemela Arlene(Raúl tiene pelo castaño y los ojos color miel y Arlene tiene el pelo castaño oscuro con las puntas de color rojo y sus ojos son de color verde tóxico)

El otro chico: y yo soy Max(él tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos celestes)

Donnie: impresionante y como abéis venido al pasado?

Dan: pues mi padre me enseñó

Arlene: si Dan es un cerebrito jajaja

Kala: no insultes al primo

Dan: gracias Kala

Kala: de nada

Raph: espera y como es eso de que debo confiar en Karai?

Liam: creeme debes hacerlo

Raph: y porqué?

Raúl: por que somos vuestros hijos

**Muajajajajajaja a que nadie se lo esperaba en? Bueno aquí lo voy a dejar, jejejeje esque soy muy mala jejejeje pero trankis que no tardaré en actualizar chao chao y muchos abrazos ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy tengo algo que decir, he decidido terminar esta historia antes de actualizar las demás porque después me hago un lío espero que lo entendáis jejejejeje y ahora quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me mandáis me dan muchos ánimos para escribir !gracias¡ y ahora el nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: el porque de la "visita"**

Leo, Mikey, Raph y Donnie:como que nuestros hijos? -dicen asombrados

Arlene: pues cuando dos personas se quieren pues... vaya siempre pensé que esta charla me la darían mis padres a mí no al revés

Liam: mira que eres bruta eh? Lo que Arlene quiere decir es que en el futuro tendréis hijos y seremos nosotros

Donnie: entiendo -dijo muy pensativo

Karai: y de quien sois hijos cada uno? -pregunta intrigada

Dan: no sé si deberíamos decíroslo

Mikey: vamos por favor -dice poniendo carita de perro mojado

Raúl: yo creo que deberíamos Dan

Dan: está bien, yo soy hijo de Donnie y de...

Donnie: de quien? -pregunta impaciente

Dan: y de April

April: enserio? -mira a Donnie y le sonríe- al parecer vamos a tener un hijo -mira a su futuro hijo- y tendrá tus ojos

Donnie: sí y al parecer será igual de inteligente que su padre

Mikey: vale ya, quiero saber quien es mi hijo o hija -dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Max: tranquilo papá yo soy tu hijo jejeje -se rasca la nuca

Mikey: genial, te gustan los videojuegos? -emocionado

Sofi:jajaja Mikey espera aún no sabemos quien es la madre

Mikey: es verdad, hijo quién es tu madre?

Max: -mira a Sofi y sonríe- mi madre es Sofi

Sofi: jejeje vaya voy a tener un hijo adorable como su padre

Max y Mikey: gracias

Leo: bueno y quienes son mis hijos?

Karai: eso digo yo y quien es la madre? -dijo con voz asesina

Kala: tranquila mamá que vosotros dos os casáis y nos tenéis a Liam y a mí

Leo: entonces tendremos gemelos? -dijo entusiasmado

Liam: sí papá

Alice: -mira a Raúl y Arlene- y vosotros dos sois...

Arlene: sí mamá por que de quien iba a sacar estos ojos?

Raph: increíble son como los míos -dijo asombrado

Raúl: jajaja, papá si es lo que está diciendo mi hermana

Raph: anda cállate -dice un poco irritado y avergonzado, eso produjo la risa de todos los que estaban en la sala

Splinter: y como es que siendo hijos de mis hijos sois humanos? -dice acariciándose la barba

Dan: eso te lo explico yo abuelo, verás mi padre tenía miedo de que nosotros naciéramos como tortugas mutantes por el hecho de que sería un poco doloroso para nuestras madres, no sé si me entienden -dice un poco confuso por la cara de desagrado de Mikey y Max pero los demás asintieron- así que creó una sustancia derivada del retromutágeno y se la inyectó a nuestras madres.

Splinter: entiendo y cual es el motivo de vuestra visita? -dijo acariciándose la barba

-todos los "visitantes" se miran entre sí y luego a Raúl y a Arlene- pues porque hemos venido a evitar una desgracia que pasará en el futuro -dijo Arlene ya que era la única que no empezó a llorar en ese momento

Alice: cuál es esa desgracia, Arlene? -pregunta con dulzura y preocupación

Arlene: pues que en el futuro cuando nosotros teníamos 3 años Kenshi aparece para matarme, es como una venganza por no poder matar a mi madre, pero ese día...

_**Flash back**_

_En el jardín de una gran casa, en el bosque un poco alejada de la ciudad, se encontraba una niña de 3 años con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde tóxico. Estaba jugando sola con un peluche de una tortuga que tenía un corazón en sus pequeñas manitas. La pequeña niña escuchó un ruido y como era muy curiosa fue a ver que era lo que producía ese ruido. La pequeña niña pudo escuchar que aquel sonido era una melodía, como la que los camiones de helados llevan. Se fue acercando más y más hasta que la melodía paró y en ese momento un hombre con una capa negra que le cubría la cara, saltó de la copa de un árbol aterrizando delante de la pequeña-**hola pequeña, como te llamas?-**preguntó el hombre**-me...lamo...Arlene- **dijo la pequeña asustada y aferrándose al peluche que llevaba **-y tus papás?-** Preguntó aquel hombre tan siniestro**-están...en...casa...señor-**le respondió un poco insegura**-vaya y tienes hermanos?-**preguntó maléficamente**-**"que le digo no le puedo que tengo un hermano pequeño, bueno somos gemelos pero yo nací antes y según mi tío debo proteger a los más pequeños"- pensó Arene-**no señor no tengo hermanos-**dijo muy decidida**-** **y tú sabes quien soy yo, Arlene?-**le preguntó poniéndose a la altura de la niña**- no, no lo sé, ¿quien eres?-**preguntó inocentemente la pequeña**-no lo sabes? Pues deberías saberlo, tu madre nunca te habló de su padre Kenshi?bueno pues ese soy yo-**dijo quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro **-aaaah- **grita desesperada Arlene cuando echa a correr hacia la casa, pero es demasiado tarde ya que Kenshi la ha atrapado..._

_Mientras en la casa todos estaban en el salón por una reunión familiar cuando se dieron cuenta de que Arlene no estaba**-y Arlene?-** pregunta su hermano un tanto preocupado **-estaba jugando en el jardín la última vez que la ví-** dice Liam pensativo- en ese momento se escucha un grito desgarrador por parte de la niña y salen corriendo Alice y Raph a buscar a su querida hija mientras los demás se quedaban en la casa cuidando a los demás pequeños..._

_Alice y Raph llegaron a donde estaba la pequeña Arlene. Arlene estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando por la espalda ya que Kenshi le hizo un corte muy profundo con su "famosa" katana.-**Que le has hecho a mi hija pedazo de mierda?!-**gritó un Raph muy furioso y cabreado** -aléjate de mi niña?!-**dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas muy furiosa**- Alice, Alice, Alice te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo para poder matarte, pero cuando te encontré y me enteré de que tenías una preciosa hija que es tu viva imagen decidí matarla para que sufrieras, porque esto es mejor que matarte jajajaja- **dice divertido y sádico**-bien tú lo has querido-** dijo Raph sacando sus sais y abalanzándose hacia él pero Kenshi al tener más años en entrenamiento ninja lo esquiva y le da un golpe mandándole a un árbol, Kenshi vió la oportunidad perfecta de quitarle a su "querida" hija no solo a su preciosa hija si no también a la persona que amaba, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a matarle, Raph se encontraba adolorido y no lograba ponerse de pie, cerró los ojos para esperar que Kenshi le clavara su katana en el corazón pero no sucedió así que abrió los ojos y encontró a Alice en su lugar, vió como se desangraba delante de sus ojos **-NOOO!-**dijo llorando y abrazándola, Kenshi al ver esa escena se fue muy feliz de haber conseguido su propósito, mientras Alice con su último aliento dijo**- Raph...cuida...de...los...peques, te amo y siempre lo aré-** después de esas últimas palabras Alice dejó de respirar._

_**Fin del Flash back ** _

y eso fue lo que pasó-finalizó Arlene con unas cuantas lágrimas

entonces habéis venido para evitar que me muera?-dijo Alice un poco asustada

entonces Kenshi no sabe nada de mí?-preguntó Raúl enojado por el hecho de que su hermana casi muere

no, yo no le dije nada de que tenía un hermano así que espero que no sepa nada-dijo Arlene preocupada por si Kenshi lo sabía

y ya sé por qué Kenshi dijo que eras la viva imagen de tu madre Arlene, no se equivocaba parecéis gemelas- dijo Raph sorprendido

a lo mejor por eso eres tan sobre-protector con migo no?-pregunta Arlene arqueando una ceja

yo no seré sobre-protector- dijo seguro Raph, pero en ese momento suena el móvil de Arlene

_Llamada telefónica_

_si?-contesta Arlene _

_se puede saber donde estáis todos?!-pregunta una voz masculina muy cabreada_

_pues salimos todos al cine? Jejejejeje- dice una Arlene con miedo _

_bueno pero volved temprano vale?-pregunta dulcemente otra voz masculina _

_vale tío Leo, tranquilo-dice Arlene un poco más confiada_

_dame el maldito teléfono lelonardo, Arlene no te juntes con ningún chico entendido?!-dice la primera voz_

_vale, adiós papá-dice Arlene y cuelga_

_Fin de la llamada_

vaya ese era Raph?-pregunta Mikey incrédulo

decías?-dice Arlene mirando a Raph con cara de victoria

vale puede que me pase un poco en el futuro-dice Raph indignado

al parecer ni cuando crezcas dejarás de llamarme así- dice Leo aburrido

que se le va hacer?-dice Raph despreocupado

dejen de pelear hay que detener a Kenshi ahora o será tarde-dice Raúl decidido

tienes toda la razón pero ahora hay que ir a dormir- dijo Splinter tocándose la barba

es verdad, ahora hay que ir a casa, mañana volveremos, adiós-dijo Daniell abriendo la misma puerta dimensional que les trajo

**Bien podéis matarme por la espera pero es que no se me ocurría nada para esta historia jejejeje **


End file.
